Dr. Cinnamon
Professor Einstein J. Cinnamon, better known simply as , is a recurrent support character in the TwinBee series. He is a genius scientist renown for being the inventor of the three heroic bumblebee androids: TwinBee, WinBee and GwinBee. He is the father of the two original pilots of the first game, Annamon and Donnamon, and is also Light, Pastel and Mint's grandfather. Dr. Cinnamon has also made a prominent appearance in Konami's crossover Wai Wai series, where he is credited for the creation of the heroic androids Konami Man and Konami Lady. He is voiced by Kazumi Tanaka. __TOC__ Background Cinnamon is the benevolent creator of the three bumblebee androids: TwinBee, WinBee and GwinBee. In his defense, it must be pointed out these robots are highly efficient. However, if his appearances in the games are anything to go by, this accomplishment was apparently followed by a progressive descent into senility. In Moero TwinBee he gets kidnapped. In Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures, he sits uselessly with his back turned to you for the entire game. In TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama, he dances unhelpfully in the center of the screen. Fortunately, he redeems himself in TwinBee RPG by gaining some weight, losing a few years, and actively helping out a lot more. Hopefully, we'll be seeing more evidence of his alleged 'scientific genius'. Cinnamon has a laboratory on Donburi Island which serves both as a home and headquarters for him, his family, and the bumblebee androids. Appearances ''TwinBee'' series *''TwinBee'' (1985 - arcade, FC, MSX): While neither physically appearing in the game nor in any artworks, Dr. Cinnamon is credited as being the inventor of the game's two protagonist fighter airships: TwinBee and WinBee, and for being the father of their two pilots, Annamon and Donnamon. *''Moero TwinBee: Cinnamon-hakase o Sukue!'' (1986 - FC): Cinnamon plays a more prominent role in this game, where he's kidnapped by Gattlantis, the grandson of King Spice. This game actually takes place 100 years after the first one, and it's explained that Cinnamon survived all that time by being placed in cryogenic sleep. The manual is filled with artworks of him and the game's Japanese subtitle actually translates as "To the Rescue of Dr. Cinnamon!". Cinnamon's three great-grandchildren, Squash, Whip and Mellow, take control of the three bumblebee androids this time around to go rescue him. **''Stinger: The plot was changed in the western localization of the game. While it's still retained that Cinnamon gets kidnapped, his abductors are instead an alien race known as the "Attackons", who want to steal his sweetener formula to transform the Earth into a giant ball of cotton candy. *TwinBee 3: Poko Poko Daimaō'' (1989 - FC): Dr. Cinnamon was living peacefully in Donburi Island accompanied by his three great-grandchildren. One day, while on an errand, GwinBee went missing and a voice then resounded on Cinnamon's laboratory introducing himself as the Demon King Poko Poko and admitting that he had kidnapped GwinBee. The doctor immediately sent off his other two great-grandchildren to board the remaining two fighter airships, TwinBee and WinBee, to go rescue him. *''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (1994 - PS): Dr. Cinnamon's role in this drop puzzle game is purely aesthetical. He appears at the center of the screen in all puzzle battle layouts and reacts accordingly and comically to the various attacks that take place between players. *''TwinBee RPG'' (1998 - PS): Dr. Cinnamon is a good friend of Light and his cousins. He assists the protagonist by developing various helpful items. Depending on the protagonist's actions, he can mistakenly peep into the bathroom while Pastel is bathing. *''TwinBee'' (2007 - pachislot): Once again, Dr. Cinnamon plays a merely aesthetical role in this slot machine game. He can often be seen in his laboratory with the rest of the TwinBee Team prior to the main battles. He sometimes also appears during other events to spice up the visuals. Other games *''Konami Wai Wai World'' (1988 - FC): Dr. Cinnamon once again takes a prominent role in this first Konami crossover game. Here we find him staying in Wai Wai World, where he has a laboratory as big as the one he has at Donburi. He is the creator of the two main protagonists of the game, Konami Man and Konami Lady, and we're also introduced to his twin brother, Dr. Simon, who has the ability to bring defeated characters back to life. Dr. Cinnamon is the team's chief of operations and he can often be seen debriefing the heroes during cutscenes. *''Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle'' (1991 - FC): One day, the evil Warumon (now referred to as a powerful wizard) emerged from the darkness and conquered Wai Wai World. Dr. Cinnamon, who escaped the attack for being on a sightseeing trip, in response created a super robot named "Rickle" by using his secretly developed "Konami Hero Transformation Circuit" and sent him forth to stop Warumon. After learning this, Warumon retaliated by kidnapping the Herb Princess and escaped to his headquarters in outer space, known as the "Parsley Castle". Cameos *''Parodius Da! ~Shinwa kara Owarai e~'' (1992 - SNES): He and other members of the Konami Team from the Wai Wai series (Konami Man, Konami Lady, Goemon and Ebisumaru) appear floating inside of bubbles in the Omake Stage exclusive to this version of the game. *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius ~forever with me~'' (1997 - PS, Saturn): His face appears carved on a mountain along with Pastel, Mint and Light's in the Donburi Fields stage exclusive to these ports of the game. *''Konami Krazy Racers'' (2001 - GBA): Appears as the item shopkeeper. *''Tokimeki Memorial 4'' (2009 - PSP): Makes a cameo in the shooting minigame. *''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' (2018 - iOS, Android): Appears as a nonogram puzzle image. ''TwinBee PARADISE'' Gallery See also *Dr. Mardock *Dr. Simon *Dr. Warumon *TwinBee Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:TwinBee Team Category:Moero TwinBee characters Category:Pixel Puzzle Collection characters Category:Rainbow Bell Adventures characters Category:TwinBee (pachislot) characters Category:TwinBee characters Category:TwinBee Dungeon characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama characters Category:TwinBee Taisen-ban characters Category:Wai Wai series